


Pretty Red Eyes

by danehemmings



Category: Naruto
Genre: im so very sorry, this is the product of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito is insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry like literally this is just word-vomit

He wakes suddenly and all at once. He jerks upwards into a sitting position and clanks his head on something. Its pitch black. He has no clue where he is, or what he just hit his head on. Its infuriating. He is extremely angry. He head-buts whatever object is in front of his face, and in a frenzy, punches it too. It has a sizable dent in it when he finally gains control of himself again. But the dent makes him angry, too, so he screams at the top of his lungs.

~

A dream. It had been a dream. He was fine, just in his room, and his father and mother and sisters are smiling at him, asking him if he's going to get his ass up out of bed and eat breakfast with them. He smiles back and shoves the sheets away. He stands up, and walks to his loving, happy family. He is so elated. He doesn't know why, but he can't remember a time when he has actually gotten up to eat at the table with them. It seems like something they do everyday, this routine of yelling at him to get up. He really, really likes it. Family. Its such a nice thing to have a family that's actually alive, instead of the one that died in a fire-wait.

~

Another dream. He has no family, they are all dead and gone, since before he could even walk on two feet. He is awake now, he's sure of it. He remembers now, shoving Kakashi away from the boulder, getting crushed, Rin. Madara, and this huge cave. Prison. Cave. Both, a two-in one kind of thing. But Madara is nice, he's kind, he makes sure Obito doesn't bleed out or die or anything. He lets Obito watch those pretty, pretty red eyes, whirling, whirling. Spiraling! He likes when they spiral. It makes him all warm inside, like none of the bad things are actually real. 

Rin? She's fine, nothing can possibly hurt her. Madara likes to say that she died sometimes, but that's just a silly joke. Madara is so very funny. And so very nice. He likes watching those pretty, pretty red eyes, whirling, whirling. Spinning! He likes to watch them spin. Its pretty, pretty pretty. And then sometimes Madara jokes about Minato. He says Obito killed him. Funny! And nice, Madara is so nice, he even lets Obito watch his eyes. They are so pretty, red and whirly, whirly, swirly! He loves to watch them swirl. A lot. 

Madara is the best. Except when he gets mad. Sometimes he gets mad and then Obito is stuck sleeping, sleeping. And not getting to watch those pretty, pretty eyes, which sometimes Madara lets him watch. Its so nice that he does that. Obito likes the red eyes, especially is they spin or whirl or spiral, or swirl. 

Where is Madara now? He doesn't know and its sad. He's sad. Sad, sad Obito. No swirly whirly spinning. 

~


End file.
